Chaka'zibo
Location The skies above the Serengeti Appearance Chaka’zibo ("The King of All the Earth") appears as a giant storm covering the sky as far as the eye can see. When one stares closely enough at it, the image of several faces that appear fused and melting in a fire can be made out. Lair Chaka’zibo hides above the clouds when in physical form. As long as it exists, certain of its followers rotate continually casting Control Weather spells to keep the skies overcast. When a storm breaks out, Chaka’zibo will make itself prominent, coming forward beneath the clouds and wreaking havoc. History Chaka’zibo’s first appearance in the annals of history is unknown. As long as there have been African tribal traditions, it has been there, threatening to come forward. Legends say that Shango himself trapped the rebellious Terror in the clouds, keeping it at bay by bombarding the skies with lightning. Since the dawn of life on earth, it has awaited a chance to break free of its aerial bonds and take vengeance upon the followers of its nemesis, and then all that breathe the fresh breath of life. Modus Operandi Chaka’zibo can only be seen in extremely powerful thunderstorms where the entire sky becomes overcast. For this reason, its followers will often attempt Control Weather spells when the stars are properly aligned to force their master into the world. Chaka’zibo will normally try reaching for the domain of which it is said to be king, striking the earth with a thunderbolt. This thunderbolt, a black perversion of the beautiful streaks created by Shango, will become the location of worship. A shrine is erected by followers on the spot, and often the lightning will strike a human, creating Chaka’zibo’s Avatar. Avatar The Avatar of Chaka’zibo will be driven insane by the vision of the melting faces of the Horror plaguing night after sleepless night. It will normally be unclothed and babbling, and attacks even devout cultists that draw too near. The hair of the Avatar begins to stand on end, a sign that the electrical energy of the atmosphere is growing strong around it, and some that touch the Avatar may suffer electricity damage based on how much energy the Avatar has stored. Chaka’zibo can speak through the Avatar at its shrine, in a voice akin to the howling of winds, and while doing so will cause the Avatar to attempt to kill the nearest living creature. For this reason, pigs or chickens are normally brought to the shrine. Servants Chaka’zibo can summon 1d10 dust devils effortlessly each day. Power Chaka’zibo, while in physical form, can change the weather as far as the eye can see to any desired state. Black lightning bolts, causing extreme electricity and fire damage, can also be formed and dropped. The base damage of the bolt will be the amount of energy Chaka’zibo has built up to use on it, and an opposed Willpower against Willpower roll must be made on living targets. The bolts will instantly destroy and set fire to any buildings or objects not made of stone or metal. Summonation The summonation ritual for Chaka’zibo requires the entire cult to gather around the shrine, and Chaka’zibo must touch the altar, then ten randomly-chosen cultists, with the power of its thunderbolts. Offering Any blood taken while the Avatar of Chaka’zibo is channeling its master is a sufficient offering for the entire cult. Gifts Chaka’zibo offers the knowledge of the Control Weather spell, and adepts will be much more proficient in its use than average magicians or even some demons. The target number to be rolled on by the adept is doubled, and the effects of the spell should be immediate, powerful, and amplified to whatever extent the GM can possibly allow. Cults There is one known cult to Chaka’zibo, the “Rafi’chaka,” or “Friends of the King.” They have been around for time out of mind, and always consist of one non-Avatar leader and at least two or three men from their tribe. Several tribes, even warring factions, gather together in the Rafi’chaka, and women are, according to African tribal tradition, not allowed to join. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors